


The joining- The Mandrake AU

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: “Stop!” Nicholas manage to shout in time as he and the others reached Sabrina and the Mandrake before they dueled to the death.





	The joining- The Mandrake AU

The joinery- The Mandrake lives AU.

“Stop!” Nicholas manage to shout in time as he and the others reached Sabrina and the Mandrake before they dueled to the death.

“If you kill it, then that’s the final trigger for the Apocalypse!” Nick told them.

“But then how do we fix this?” Sabrina gestured to her doppelganger.

“We could try to co-exist, after all we are born of two worlds, one witch and one mortal.” The Mandrake said and looked at Harvey, Roz and Theo.

“Then give me back my powers.” Sabrina said.

“They are mine as well.”

“Well….then let’s spilt them 50-50.”

“Okay.” The Mandrake replied, a few enchanted words latter and Sabrina and the Mandrake now had equal share of dark magic.

After that the Mandrake walked towards Harvey and smiled.

“I..told you Brina that it’s over.”

“You called me Brina!” The Mandrake squealed with joy, ignoring his previous statement.

“That’s not the point! What we had…I mean me and the Sabrina broke up, there was never any you and me. And like I said to you back before you went ‘Invasion of the Body Snatchers’ on me, what we had was back then.” Harvey said towards the Mandrake.

“You said that you loved Roz now.” The Mandrake told him.

“Yes!”

“But you didn’t say that you stopped loving me.” The Mandrake said making silence fall over the group.

“Who do you love more Harvey, Roz or me?” The Mandrake asked.

“I don’t think this is what we should be focusing on.” Theo said, trying to salvage the situation.

“Answer her Harvey.” Roz demanded, Harvey looked to Sabrina for support, but she too was silently insisting with her eyes for Harvey to answer.

But not a single word escaped from the mortal boy.

“Do you love Sabrina more than me?” Roz asked and all Harvey could do was remain silent and look away, Roz gave him an angry shove in the chest, one that made him fall on his back from the sheer amount of force put into it.  
The Mandrake quickly rushed to help Harvey up, but so did Sabrina, and they both reached for one of his hands, once they realized this they stopped and looked at each other.

“You stay away from him.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“You tried to feed him to an evil squash!”

“I thought that would make things better.”

The duo argued back and forth, making a storm gather above from the crackling of magic as both glared at each other.

“Girls!” Aunt Zelda exclaimed and they both stopped dead in their tracks.

“Obviously this kind of behavior is not helping with our little situation. So I suggest you stop this nonsense immediately.” 

“Yes Aunt Zelda.”  
“Yes Aunt Zelda.”

They both said, then looked at each other and giggled.

Xxxxxxx

Sometime later the entire group was at the Spellman household, in the kitchen discussing what to do over a pot tea.  
Roz was not talking to Harvey and sending glares the boy’s way. Ambrose was both amused and terrified by this recent development. Nick was not even bothering to hide the jealousy that he felt towards the mortal and Sabrina and her evil twin?

“Here, say aaaa” The Mandrake said and raised a fork with sponge cake, Harvey’s way. He looked at it with trepidation and kept his mouth shut. Why was all this Melrose Place drama happening to him now?

“What are you doing?” Sabrina said in outrage, beating Roz to the punch.

“Feeding my boyfriend.” The Mandrake replied.

“Harvey is not your boyfriend!”

“Oh, you’re right, he’s ours. It was selfish of me not to ask you first.” The Mandrake replied in embarrassment.

“W-why would you say that!?” Sabrina said as her cheeks blushed red.

“That’s a good question. Why would your identical doppelganger that has all your desires, say something like that? Why is that Sabrina?” Nick asked her and folded his arms.

“And for that matter why was it that when Harvey told you not to jump from the rooftop you listen to him? Because I told you that it may be a bad idea, your aunts told you that it was without a doubt a bad idea. But farmboy here was the only one you listened too. So can you please gives us some answers?”

“I just trusted his judgment, okay. It’s no big deal.” Sabrina replied.

“Yeah, trusted his over everybody else’s.” Nick said and got up from the table.

“Where are you going?”

“To find the Weird Sisters and Melvin and have an orgy. I need to blow of some steam.” Nick said moving towards the door, but before doing so he turned back to Sabrina and said.

“Remember what I said to you last year Brina? That you could have two boyfriends? That I was willing to share? Well I mean it, and you know why? Because lust is honest Sabrina. Honesty! That’s what a relationship needs, if you were upfront with me and said that you wanted to sc#$w farmboy here six ways to Sunday, I would have asked to join, but no! You kept lying. Lying to me is one thing Sabrina, but lying to yourself? Really? Not even the Weird Sisters do that!” Nick said before he left the Spellman home, slamming the door on the way out.

“Refill anyone?” Aunt Hilda asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hours later the rest of the group had all gone home and Sabrina and the Mandrake where getting ready for bed.

“Do you love him?” The Mandrake asked her as they both brushed their hair for bed in the mirror.  
“I never stopped loving him. I think…I think I truly love him. You remember the Batibat dream? It shows you your greatest desire, and even when temped with Nick, I still chose Harvey. I think that….that even if Harvey did that to me in real life, namely what happened in the dream, that I’d still love him.” Sabrina said in dejection.

“Not him silly, I already know that. I was talking about Nick.”

“I…I think so…I might be able to.”

“Well there’s two of us and two of them, so what’s the problem?”

“Well, I…I don’t think I can patch things up with Nick after today.”

“If he really loves you he’ll understand and forgive you.” The Mandrake said as they both went to bed.

“Is that what you want?” The Mandrake asked Sabrina.

“I..I don’t know anymore.”

“Do you want Harvey?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you attracted to Nick?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want both of them?”

“I..I…:

“Well then, like I said before. Two of us two of them. One we love, another that you desire. And we are both witches of great power, so what is stopping us from doing as we wish?”  
“N-no…I can’t…I can’t do that. I don’t share, I’m jealous…very, very jealous. It must be my mortal side but…I think that if it tried to have both, then it would mean also sharing the guys with each other. I can’t share Nick if I’m with him. Not even with Harvey. And I’ll never give up Harvey, not to Nick, not to anybody. I’d die before that happens.”

“But you did die. And he was there to catch you when you fell, right?” The Mandrake asked and a switch seemed to awaken from behind Sabrina’s eyes.

“He said horrible things. Thought horrible things about you. Accused you of cursing Roz. Near to fully hating you, even so he rushed forward to help when he thought you were in danger. To die for you, even if he hated you. Even if you were no longer a part of his life. He rushed to be by your side when you needed it. Isn’t that what true love is?” The Mandrake whispered to Sabrina’s ear.

The Mandrake then offered her hand to Sabrina.

She hesitated for a bit, before giving into temptation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“I can’t be believe you actually went through with what you said!”

Sabrina said in outrage to Nick. Who was now having drinks with the Weird Sisters.  
True, they weren’t having sex.  
But it hurt her that this was the second time Nick was hurt and he refused to share his broken heart with her, or even talk to her.  
Instead he chose the Weird Sisters again.

“Sabrina wait!” She heard Nick say, before the Sabrina and the Mandrake teleported away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A great gust of wind blew open Harvey’s window, waking up the mortal boy. He looked through his room and saw that it was nothing.

Strange, he thought that he closed the window before going to bed.

Getting up he did just so, then went to get something to drink.

As he passed by the hallway entrance, he stopped and then did a double take as there were two figures at the end of the hall.

It was Sabrina and her Evil Twin.

“You said you were trying to get over me. Is fooling around with my best friend while still carrying me in your heart, getting over me?” Sabrina said and Harvey could feel the air become cold around them.

“No, it’s not. But neither is you cutting us of entirely out of your life.” Harvey said, ignoring the potential nuclear level of devastation that Sabrina could blow on his head.

“That was for your own protection.”

“Yeah it was. And you know what, I hated it! I hated the fact that you weren’t there when Theo was picked on, I hated the fact that you were not there when Roz was going blind. I hated not hearing your voice, not debating your plans, not sharing it the screw ups and laughs. And not just me, all of us hated how you just up and left!”

“I did it so you guys could live. Do you know how hard it was to stay away from you.”

“OH I know! I’ve known ever since I held you in my arms again and then you dragged me up to my room and then just walked away from me!”

“THAT WAS TO KEEP YOU FROM DYING! THE DEVIL MARKED YOU FOR DEAD! I WALKED AWAY SO YOU COULD LIVE!”

“THAT WAS NOT LIVING!” Harvey shouted back, the cold and the rumble from outside disappeared as the anger from the argument faded between the two.

“A life without happiness is no life at all Sabrina. It’s not living, it’s surviving, and it’s nothing but waiting day after day till it’s over.” Harvey said, broken inside from all the madness of the past year or so.

“I…I couldn’t…I wanted to be with you…but you would have been hurt or killed if I did that.” Sabrina said, on the edge of tears.

“We all die Brina, today, tomorrow, 50 years from. If I die, then I’ll die, but before that I want to live. And only when I was with you I felt more alive than ever.”

“I…I don’t….I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you because of me Harvey.”

“I know what you’d do. You’d be shocked, then sad, then you’d get mad and hatch a crazy plan… Sabrina…What if tomorrow is the day I die, or what if a month ago I would have died, or a year ago. And it wouldn’t have been because of Satan, or a spell or even bad luck. My heart could have stopped, a drunk might have run me over. I would have had an aneurysm that no one knew and not woke up one morning. Death will come for me Sabrina, and not even you can stop him. I think…I think that…I know that….whatever days, hours, minutes, seconds I have left, I want to give them to you.”

“Harvey.”

“Brina.”

With that the two lovers kissed.

While in the shadows the Mandrake smiled and started to wither and die. Magical or not, the life of a plant was short. Even one blessed with magic

But even so she died happily. For she knew happiness before her time was up.


End file.
